Many consumers are unaware of the warranty and insurance services that they paid for when they purchased an item. Others are aware of these benefits but are unwilling to expend the effort to retain the purchase records and to complete the appropriate forms to take advantage of these benefits when the item is lost or malfunctions. In yet other cases, consumers are aware they have warranty coverage but are unsure whether they need to contact the retail merchant, the manufacturer, their insurance agent and/or their credit card company. As a result, consumers waste millions of dollars annually by purchasing new items or repairing their existing items at their own expense.
Some products require regular routine maintenance for continued proper operation. This often does not occur in a timely fashion because owners simply forget to follow up. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that scheduled service activities often involve replacing a compatible consumable item (e.g. replacing a water or air filter). Acquiring and replacing the correct part requires retaining product literature for ordering and installation instructions, which again is a challenge for many consumers. In a similar manner, accessing user's manuals and trouble-shooting guides for infrequently used items is often hampered by the owner's imperfect filing system.
All of these challenges point out the need for a convenient system for organizing, communicating, and managing product information.